A Amuto Date
by AKatsinTcups
Summary: That Amuto date I promised lol. Rated T for Kissing, slight languge (No cursing though) and the bonus scene at the end, you can ignore that part though. Soo Mizuki Charas now recorded the Cute Amuto and Yoru Miki date the TadAmu never happened in this case though


**Me: Okay so I remembered a lonnng loonngg time ago, I promised an Amuto story…**

**Iru: Also Ikuto finally found her new hiding spot**

**Me: Really Iru? Really? Did you have to tell them that?**

**Melody: Yup she really did. Anyway Mizuki-chan also wanted to say sorry for dying on fanfiction**

**Himitsu: Just for those who didn't know I am her third Chara ;D yes the egg that kept hitting the wall from all the stupidity (Me: SO THAT'S WHY!) anyway, well in truth she has another story already like 5 chapters into it o.o with 2 to go, but she doesn't want to post it till she's done, it's a RaiKim for those who are wondering, and no there isn't any OC's in that story.**

**Me: Kay so moving on from that, I re-read my old TadAmu date thing-**

**Ikuto: I'm still pissed over that**

**Me: Shut up, you're getting your wish so shush! ANYWAY! I can see I really was a bit more…random in that one o.o SO I TOTALLY WANNA COPY THAT :D **

**Iru: - Kicks Ikuto and Yoru out- Also so she can get that MikuxYoru one out of the way that'll be in this one 2**

**Melody: Anyway without further delay~**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Anything at all related to Shugo Chara belongs to their rightful owners. Seriously don't sue me D:**

~My Pov~

"I STILL HATE THIS STUPID THING!" I yell at I try not to throw the stupid camera into the wall

"Calm down Mizuki-chan, it worked last time you know." Melody said trying to calm me down, (and keep the camera in one piece)

"This isn't the same one Melody totally different." Iru stated drifting over to her, "also if you so much as mention 'last time' you may end up breaking the fourth wall, and then we'd have to fix it"

"I DON'T WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!" Melody cried out as she floats out the door

"Iru what did you say to her?!" Himitsu asks as she floats into the room

"Three words Himitsu. One: Fourth. Two: Wall and Three: Fixing." Iru says turning back towards me

"Oh." Himitsu states also looking towards me

"I swear I don't even know why I bother with this thing!" I sighed as I finally find the right page in the manual

"Red to green, then hit the purple, hold for 10 seconds then slide the blue bar, after which push the yellow button, then back to the red, slide in the other direction on the blue bar then check for the aquamarine light on the front to show that camera is set, and ready to record, then hit the record button." Himitsu reads off of the manual.

"Is it just me, or did that get more complicated," Iru asks seriously contemplating wither to not to convince me to buy a new one.

"I have no idea anyway; time to go stalk, err….spy.., on Amu!" I say proudly finally getting the camera to work. "MELODY!" I yell out the door

"Sniff, yes Mizuki-chan?" She asks still afraid of fixing the 4th wall.

"Did you get the voice transmitters hooked up?" I ask while packing my bag with random wigs, hats and sunglasses, along with some other stuff just in case.

"Of course I did! I even got one on Miki's bag," Melody tells me, eyes completely void of any signs that she was just balling a minute ago

"Right then, so off we go~?" Iru asks already out the door, just the thought at all the blackmail we were going to have on that perverted neko on the tips of our fingers already!

"OFF WE GO~!" I yell dashing out of the house, chara's close behind

-Later while stalking, er we mean Spying (Spying doesn't sound as bad) on Amu-

"Sooo how again did you work out that Amu was just going to happen by the alley way where Ikuto and Yoru are hiding?" Himitsu asks me trailing close behind

"I have my sources!" I say raising my arm into the air

"Aka, she's totally guessing but by all the calculations she's done, and the aliment of the stars, also a bunch of fourth wall breaking, she's determined that it has to happen." Iru said, glaring at me when she mentioned breaking the fourth wall

"le sigh, look I said I was sorry about that!" I said still walking towards the alley

"You still didn't help in fixing it," Iru says in a huff

"THERE IT IS!" I yell as I run into the alley way and hide behind a trash can. "Okay, so Ikuto should pop in from somewhere over there (Pointing in a random direction) and Amu should see him from there (Point in the opposite direction of the random direction)"

"You have no idea really do you?" Himitsu asks but none the less hiding where I am

"Totally correct but the other side never lies!" I say getting the camera ready

"Other si-? Never mind I REALLY don't want to know" Himitsu says looking at the screen.

_-15 minutes later-_

"Where the hell are they?" Iru asks already starting to get impatient. No wait that's a lie, she was already biting my head off 2 minutes into waiting

"3….2…..1…NOW!"

_-Activating Camera mode with HD sound-_

(Everything within () after this is what we are doing behind the camera unless it's not in Camera POV)

Ikuto came rushing in pressing his back against Yoru right on his tail staying close to Ikuto's head.

"Are they gone Yoru?" Ikuto asked not daring to allow his person to be seen outside the alley. Peeking out around the corners Yoru sees that the coast is clear (Iru: Where is Amu already? Me: SH!) before turing back to Ikuto

"Yea we lost then Ikuto, Nya~" Yoru says with a big grin on his face. Ikuto lets out a sigh of relief as he peels himself off of the wall and slings his violin onto his back again.

"Well then Yoru, how about we go get some fish to celebrate?" Ikuto asked his little cat chara

"FIISH! Nya~" Yoru yelled as he flew out of the alley way, but right as he left, he ran headlong into Miki, (Iru: FINALLY THERE HERE! Me: SHUSH!)

"Y-Yoru!" Miki stutters out, a slight blush dusting her cheeks

"Ah Miki," Yoru said scratching the back of his head, "S-sorry about that."

"Miki?" Said a slightly worried Amu as she stepped into view of the camera, "Oh Yoru, Ikuto hi," Amu said blushing ever so slightly upon seeing Ikuto. Ikuto gave Amu a small cat like smile,

"Yo"

"What are you two doing in an alley?" Amu asks stepping into full view of the camera. Ikuto frowns a bit looking off to the side, by the looks of it he didn't really care to tell that he was hiding from Easter, that'd only make Amu worry.

"Just happened to be here, me and Yoru though where about to go grab a bit to eat, want to come with?" Ikuto asks giving her the cat smile again

"D-demo, you sure that it's okay?" Amu asks stuttering a bit, (Melody: Just say yes, PLEEEASE SAY YES! Iru: Stop it Melody! Me: Quite both of you!)

"Nah it'll be fine."

"Neh, Amu, where are your other charas?" Yoru inquired, not that he really cared to much being as he got to hang around Miki

"Well, Su is taking a nap and Ran is off doing who knows what, last I checked she said she was going to the Royal Gardens to meet up with some of the other guardian's charas. She didn't really explain though." Amu said glad for a reason to not look at Ikuto, from the way she couldn't lose that slight dusting of blush.

"Enough with the questions then, want to come or not?" Ikuto asked again looking a bt more serious this time

"Ah sure, lead the way" Amu said avoiding his eyes just a bit

-Behind the trashcan with me + Charas-

"Better change my look" I say as I pull out a black haired wig stuffing my own hair into it then pulling out a newsboy cap. After adding a pair of sunglasses that obscured my eye color and triple checking that my shirt did not say "I am Mizuki-chan" (Seriously I forgot how I even got that shirt) I slip on a pair of bracelets and tie a bandana around my waste. "Okay time to follow them, Melody take the Mini-camera and keep eyes on them, can't let them see the big one, also Himitsu be prepared to take the other one in case Yoru and Miki go off and I can't use the big camera yet okay?" I say looking at my chara's. Both Himitsu and Melody nod, while Melody takes the mini-cam out of the bag

"What about me?" Iru asks

"You're staying with me just in case I need some kind of back up, your chara change could be pretty handy," I tell her receiving a satisfied nod from her. "Alright then let's go!" I say as I sling the bag's strap across my shoulders before sliding out of the alley way into the crowd and doing my best to blend in while still following Amu and Ikuto. Melody has already flew up high enough and was now zooming in onto Amu, Ikuto and there Chara's

-Activating Mini-cam mode, with slightly LESS HD sound-

(Most of these will be Melody's actions being as the rest of us are on the ground)

"So Ikuto you still haven't told us WHY you were in the alley," Amu said leaning forward a bit to look at Ikuto's face since they were walking side by side

"I'm an alley cat remember?" Ikuto says giving her a smirk (Come on more blush!) a light dust of blush powdered its way onto Amu's face but doesn't last long before she turns to look at Miki and Yoru, Miki doing a less then stellar job at hiding her blush.

"So Miki, how come you're not with Ran, or even Su, Nya?" Yoru asks flying in front of her a bit

"Ah, ah no reason, just wanted to stick around Amu instead," Miki answered avoiding his eyes.

_-Skipping the rest of the walk cause nothing really happened-_

~At the resteraunt~

"Ah Ikuto! Oh you brought yourself a girlfriend this time!" Laughed a slightly overweight, but jolly sounded man wearing a chief's outfit

"I'm no-" Amu started but was cut off by Ikuto,

"Oh yea, she's my girlfriend Vezzy" Ikuto laughed a bit along with Vezzy, Amu on the other hand had a face the color of a tomato.

"So then the normal fish for you I assume,"

"Correct."

"And for you young lady?" Vezzy asked turning to Amu, and showing her a kind smile

"Pasta," Amu said. It was already pretty obvious that this was an Italian restaurant, (Wait a minute where is Mizuki-chan?)

_-With Me + Other charas-_

"…We are totally lost aren't we?" I say looking at the chaotic street way

"Yup" Was all I got from Himitsu and Iru

"Well crap."

_-Back to Mini-cam mode with Ikuto and Amu :D-_

Amu and Ikuto had just sat down at a table waiting for their food, while Miki and Yoru floated nearby, Miki already drawing something

"Neh, Miki what are you drawing? Nya~" Yoru asked floating around her trying to see

"You'll see just let me finish!" Miki said turning every which way as to avoid him seeing it.

"But I wanna see now Miki! Nya~" Yoru said trying even harder to see. It got to the point where he even tickled her on her sides causing her to almost drop her sketch book.

"Y-yoru, s-s-stop it!" Miki said while laughing, "I-if you d-d-don't st-stop I won't be a-able to f-finish!" Miki finally breathed out before sucking in a big glumb of air.

"Fine~ Nya. I'll wait it out" Yoru said before floating behind Miki like he was laying on a couch. Both Amu and Ikuto laughed at their Charas as the food came out, Ikuto tossed some of the smaller pieces of fish at Yoru, while Amu broke little pieces of bread for Miki to munch on.

"So…" Amu said trying to start a conversation

"So what?" Ikuto asks, enjoying the slightly flustered look she had

"So how have you been?" Amu asked finally

"Alright I guess." Ikuto answered truthfully. He hadn't been, unhappy per say, just he was being pestered more then he normally was to do something, not like it ever worked anyhow.

"Just alright? Something going on?" Amu asked concern showing in her eyes

"Nothing you need to worry about. I can handle myself you know" Ikuto says looking at her with his small cat smile again. Amu blushed again before going to fiddle with her pasta,

"Yea I know. But I can still worry can't I?" Amu asked looking up at him slightly

"Yea I guess you can." Ikuto said, still smiling before turning back to his own food. They ate in silence for a bit and Miki finally finished her drawing.

-With Melody for a bit (this is just before Yoru starts pestering Miki)-

"Himitsu there you are!" Melody said, keeping the camera trained on Amu and Ikuto

"Sorry about that, Mizuki got lost. It was pretty terrible at how lost we were, yet still within a 2 block radius," Himistu said shaking her head at how crappy Mizuki was at directions.

"Did you bring the other mini-cam though? I have a gut feeling that Yoru and Miki are going to leave soon," Melody said eyes shining like El's when it comes to love.

"Course," Himitsu said, holding up the Mini-cam for her to see.

"Kay then, BACK TO SPYING!" Melody said as she turned back to the camera

-Back to Ikuto and Amu (The story picks up soon I swear!)

"Miki can I see it now~! You said it was done, Nya~!" Yoru whined as he tried to see it again

"Yes, yes Yoru just, just hang on a minute," Miki said trying hard to hide her blush. Her picture was of Yoru really, giving off one of his giant grins, with his cat tail curling slightly around his middle and one of his paws raised in the air like giving off a wave. If you didn't know Miki had drawn it, you'd almost think it was a black and white picture. "Alright Yoru here it is," Miki said finally holding it up to him. She didn't look too impressed by her own work, really she thought (A/n:SOMEHOW MAGICALLY RIGHT~) it was kind of smudged due to have to draw while moving it out of Yoru's reach. Yoru carefully too the pad and looked at his picture for a minute, his face showed he was really impressed.

"Thank you Miki~ Nya~" Yoru said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Miki blushed 4 shades of red, (Melody:SO KAWAII! Himitsu:KEEP THE CAMERA ON EM!)

"Y-you're w-welcomed, Y-yoru," Miki stuttered out still blushing from the kiss. Yoru gave a laugh at her face before taking her hand and starting to fly off,

"Hey Ikuto me and Miki are going to fly around a bit! We'll find you two later! Nya~" Yoru said as he flew off,

"Don't get into too much trouble," Ikuto called out just loud enough to hear, but soft enough that no one looked at him weirdly

"I wonder where there going," Amu asked as she watched for as long as she could to see where they went

"Who knows with Yoru," Ikuto answered polishing off the last of his fish, (Himitsu: Kay I'm off to follow them. Melody: Right cya)

"Well what do you want to do now?" Amu asked having finished off the last of her pasta a while ago.

"How about the park, come on." Ikuto said grabbing her hand after he left money for the bill and tip.

-With me for a bit-

Having finally found them I sat down at the same restaurant a little bit away from them and ordered a drink. After waiting till they finished and leaving a bit after them, as to keep suspicion down, Iru and I left to follow them. Iru acting it was some kind of secret mission. Although, not 3 minutes later some trouble happened…

As I was walking and Iru was…well…hiding behind everything that she could and 'do-ing' the James Bond theme, I got lost, again, and somehow ended up in front of them…and ran into Ikuto, although they were holding hands so that's a plus!

"AH! Gomen, gomen!" I said hastily trying to be nice (enough) but also trying to hurry away

"Ah, it's okay," Ikuto said but looking at me like he's trying to figure out where he's seen me before. "Do I know you?" He asked

"Er, don't think so. I have no idea who you are, so I doubt you'd know me," I say trying to play it cool and keep my eyes from wandering to Iru who was…well playing dead on top of a newspaper stand, don't ask me why

"You sure?" Amu said looking at my skeptically as well, "You do look kind of like someone I know." She finished still trying to place where she might know me from

"Ah…Um….FLYINGPURPLEELEPHANTBEHINDYO U!" I Yell pointing behind them before running off down some random side road, "ICH BIN NIEMAND!" I also yell just as I am out of site from them (A/N: By the way Ich bin niemand is German for I am no one just so you all know)

"Well that was close," Iru said as she flew up behind me

"Yea well at least they both looked behind themselves and didn't see where I ran off to" I say panting a bit from the sudden run I had to take

"Eh, we better get back to following them before Melody tries and reply second by second to what we had missed when she finds out we got lost, again, and not just let us see the vid," Iru states before flying back to where we came from.

"Wait for me!" I say not wanting to get a second by second play anymore then her

-Back to Amu and Ikuto Melody cam-mode (Don't worry Yoru and Miki comes in soon)-

Amu and Ikuto where still confused a bit by the run in with that strange person, (Melody: Dang it Mizuki-chan you almost gave yourself away!) but it also looked like Amu was a bit happy to be distracted by the fact Ikuto had taken hold of her hand and hadn't let it go since they left the restaurant. When they finally got to the park, Ikuto showed Amu a place to sit and went off to get them some ice cream. Amu sat there trying to calm her raging blush before Ikuto came back. When he finally did he handed her one of the chocolate ice creams and they both sat there laughing and talking. When they finished Amu was about to stand up when,

"Hey you got a little on your cheek there," Ikuto said pointing to her cheek

"I do?" Amu asked trying to whip her cheek but was missing it due to it was just at the corner of her lips.

"Here let me," Ikuto said before leaning into her face. Amu blushed at the close proximity and waited for Ikuto to wipe off the ice cream. He never did. What he did do was lean in closer and kiss the corner of her mouth, licking the ice cream away (Melody: KAWAII! Me+Iru down below: -fake gag-)

Amu was now blushing 20 shades of red before Ikuto had even fully pulled away, taking her hand again he pulled her away towards another part of the park.

-Now to Mini-Cam mode with Himitsu, who is with Yoru and Miki-

(That means anything in this () is just Himistu just so you all know -.o)

"Yoru where are we going?" Miki asked having not taken her hand out of his hold since they left Ikuto and Amu.

"You'll see Miki, nya~" Yoru said as he turned back to her and smiled. Miki blushed again but looked around a bit as they flew. They were in a less crowed part of the city and the noise level was almost nonexistent allowing her to enjoy the sounds of nature, which were mostly a few birds.

"Miki we're almost there!" Yoru called back to her and she turned her attention back to him

"Wow!" Miki called out when Yoru pulled her behind a small screen into a secret room full of flowers. Apparently someone had set up a garden within one of these older building and had been caring for it ever since. It looked just as pretty as the Royal Gardens did, if not better. Still holding her hand though, Yoru pulled her father in towards the big tree in the center of the garden and pulled her into the branches.

"Yoru this is amazing! How did you find this place?" Miki asked her eyes sparkling in wonder. Now it was Yoru's turn to blush at bit at how her eyes sparkled

"Ah well," Yoru said scratching the back of his head, "I was on one of my nightly walks and got chased by a dog into here," Yoru told her, a little embarrassed that he was chased in here by a dog.

"Well it's still amazing," Miki told him giving him a smile. Yoru smiled back before looking at the garden then back to Miki.

"Kinda like you…" Yoru whispered under his breath, (Melody would be having a field day right now).

"What was that Yoru?" Miki asked turning her head back towards him. She looked like she was seriously contemplating whether or not to draw some of the garden.

"N-nothing!" Yoru said blushing at the fact she almost heard him. After a minute Yoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap and he sat back against the tree. Miki was blushing furiously, but didn't try to get out of his hold, after a minute of being stiff she leaned back against Yoru and looked out from the tree. She heard Yoru start to hum a tune he probably heard Ikuto playing at some point. It was relaxing and she bordered on the edge of sleep while lying there.

"Neh, Miki?" Yoru asked after awhile

"Mhm?" Miki answered still drowsy

"C-can I tell you something?" Yoru asked stuttering slightly

"Course Yoru," Miki answered waking up a bit

"I well…" Yoru started trying to hide his blush as she turned a bit to look at him

"Yes Yoru?" Miki asked and he turned and looks her right into her blue eyes.

"I like you Miki," Yoru finally whispered out just loud enough for her to hear before kissing her on the forehead. Miki was stunned and blushing like crazy not sure to what to say to Yoru, he seemed to be waiting for her to answer but she couldn't seem to find her words at all. Just as Yoru's face started to fall at her lack of words, Miki threw all caution and worry away and pulled him to her kissing him right on the lips. (A/N: Chara change for sure now -.-) It wasn't a long kiss, nor that passion filled, but it was a sweet and tender kiss, and after recovering from his own shock, Yoru wrapped his arms around her waist again and held her close. It was only a few second before Miki pulled back for a minute, blushing like a red rainbow.

"I-I like you too Yoru…" Miki said staring at his shirt. Yoru laughed a bit before taking on of his paws (hands) and using it to angle her face to his again. She looked into his eyes for a bit before they both closed their eyes and leaned into each other again. This kiss lasted longer, and Miki reach her arms up around his neck, one hand went up more to tangle itself into her hair. Yoru's paws (Hands) where still around her waist, but one hand drifted upwards to her back, then up to her hand keeping her from leaving the kiss. It wasn't terribly passionate, but it was defiantly stronger then there first one, it last for a few minutes before they broke away for air. Miki smiled still blushing different shades of red before laying her head against his chest.

"Hey Miki?" Yoru said as he played with her hair

"Yea?" Miki asked in a tired voice again

"You taste like blueberries" Yoru said laughing a bit. Miki just smiled before snuggling herself into his chest and drifting off to the sounds of Yoru's humming.

_-Small Bit with Himistu!-_

"Well I doubt there will be much else to see, better head back to Mizuki and co." Himistu said as she closed the camera screen and flew back off to where Mizuki-chan was, "Melody is gonna have a field day as well." Himitsu said out loud to herself, the only problem being with that is….When Melody has a field day, the ALL suffer….

_-BACK TO AMU AND IKUTO! In normal camera mode with HD Sound cause now we can hide in the bushes!-_

By now the sun had started to set a bit and the sky was being colored different shades of red, pinks, and some purples. The first stars of the night were also just peeking out from the tip of where the sunset faded into night.

"It's beautiful!" Amu said looking at the sunset.

"Yea…beautiful," Ikuto said but looking not at the sunset, but at Amu. (Melody: *SQUAEL!* Me and Iru: SHUSH!) After a minute Ikuto moved over to where they was a slight hill of grass, maybe for a new tree he didn't know, and pulled out his violin and started to play. Amu smiled before going over to him and singing a small melody to go with the music. Ikuto smiled while keeping his eyes close as he played. He may not say it out loud, but you could tell he enjoyed it when she sang as he played. Suddenly a few drops of rain fell, not much just a few, but still, Ikuto put his violin away and they both run under a tree for shelter just in case it got worse. Amu leaned against the bark of the tree as Ikuto looked out from the edge. It was only a drizzle not that hard, but enough that if they walked home now they would be slightly soaked.

"Well looks like we'll just have to see when it gets better or worse, do you have a phone?" Ikuto asked looking at Amu

"Yea, but my parents won't be worried. They weren't expecting me back till late tonight away" Amu told him looked to the side at the rain

"How come?" He asked walked back to Amu

"Eh, no reason really, I just told them I'd be out late walking around." She told him truthfully.

"Ah I see," Ikuto answered looking back at the drizzle again. For a while they just stood there enjoying each other's presences, although Amu was blushing slightly and probably felt just a bit awkward.

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked looking back towards where she leaned against the tree

"Ne? Whats up Ikuto?" She asked standing up straight

"What is Tadase to you?" he asked suddenly

"J-just a friend!" Amu said blushing at bit harder at the thought of the other guardian

"Just a friend eh?" Ikuto said moving close to Amu, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this…?" he slightly asked as he bent down a bit and lightly kissed Amu on the lips. (Melody: SQUEAL AGAIN! Me: Shhh, Iru: -fake gag-)(A/N: CHARA CHANGE TIME AGAIN!) Amu stood there in shock for just a second, but just as Ikuto was planning on pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back towards her and continuing the kiss, Ikuto seemed a bit surprised, but closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was innocent enough, even though Ikuto bit at her bottom lip just a bit and pushed her back against the tree. Nothing bad happened though, it was just a kiss, and as soon as they both pulled out for air, Ikuto smiled again, a true genuine smile, before pulling Amu back in for another kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. Amu smiled against the kiss and pulled his head closer, the rain slowing down around them. By the time they pulled out again the rain had stopped, and so Ikuto intertwined his fingers into hers and started to walk her home. Her face covered in a blush, but a carefree smile and just as they got to Amu's house, where they met up with Yoru who was carrying a sleeping Miki, Ikuto gave Amu one more kiss, just before she took the sleeping Miki into her hand, after Yoru gave her a kiss on the forehead, and went inside to get ready for bed and sleep. Both Yoru and Ikuto lingered outside Amu's house before Ikuto chara changed and lept up ontop of her house and then away, a smile plastered on both their faces as they left.

_-My Pov~-_

"TELL ME YOU GOT ALL THAT!" Melody yelled squealing like a kid on Christmas morning that just got the one gift they REALLY wanted.

"Yes yes Melody course I did, gosh." I said as I pulled off my disguise and putting it away into the bag. Right then is when Himitsu came up and Melody zoomed into her face faster than a fat guy shovels food at an all you can eat for free buffet.

"TELL ME YOU GOT SOMETHING GOOD WITH YORU AND MIKI AS WELL!" She squealed at Himitsu who just rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you after we get home, at least then we have a cage…" She said mumbling the last part, not that Melody was paying any attention she was already off in la la land about what could have happened

"Yea well all I care for is the blackmail I have, also do you know how much I could sell this for?!" I say thinking about how much certain 'people' would pay for this

"Now you're speaking my language," Iru said laughing. With that we all headed home, Melody twirling and twisting happily all the way there.

**Me: Happy now Ikuto? I gave you an Amuto! **

**Ikuto: Could have been better why couldn't I have-**

**Me: Cause I don't wanna write that seriously I hate it enough having to write 2, count it 2 kissing scenes! **

**Ikuto: Please? * kitty face***

**Me: I don't wanna**

**Ikuto: I wasn't talking to you.**

**Me: Wait…what…MELODY NO!**

**-Chara change-**

**NOW FOR A BONUS WITH A BIT MORE OF A KISSING SCENE FOR AMU AND IKUTO :D Don't have to read it it's basically the same thing just a bit deeper~ **

As Amu wrapped her hands around Ikuto's neck she felt him bit against her bottom lip, before he trailed kisses along her jawline down to her neck, keeping his hands on her waist he slightly nipped at her neck before kissing his way back up to her lips. This time though after his nibbled on her bottom lip a bit, he slid he tongue along it asking for entrance. Amu hesitated a bit before giving in and allowing him entrance, he explored the new area still tasting what matched her sent of strawberries before having a small battle with her own tongue. Her hands had by now tangled fully with his hair keeping him near. Finally they pulled away, both blushing, both breathing hard. Ikuto gave her one more kiss on her lips before taking one of her hands and pulling her away with him.

**Me: - emo corner- Why…why did she make me write that? Why…**

**Himistu: It didn't even have anything to do with the story**

**Ikuto: Okay, I'm happy now, thank you Melody**

**Melody: My pleasure. finally had a reason to make her write something that fluffy. Although the RaiKim was going to be fluffy…soonish…if she ever gets back to writing that.**

**Me: -Evil aura- I'm going to hurt you Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: -Runs-**

**Me: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! **

**We both run out –**

**Himitsu: Where is Iru?**

**Iru: - puking in the toilet –**

**Himitsu: Oh well then…Looks like I have to do the closer…anyway Hoped you all enjoyed her Amuto date, it was kinda long really, but her writing skills improved…she thinks…she's not planning on writing anymore with Shugo chara for a while probably, due to that she can't even think of a good enough story with them anymore. But she promised an Amuto, short of so here you go!**

**Anyway, R&R OH and for as to what Amu and Tadase where doing at the end of the last story, they were making out that's what Melody saw, nothing else. Kiseki and Miki…eh…I think she said they kissed once…and then just laughed and talked…OKAY THAT'S REALLY THE END! Cya~**

**Maybe I should go help Ikuto though….**


End file.
